This is directed to systems and methods for enabling users to purchase access to media items when a device is not connected to a remote source from which the media item can be remotely purchased and received. In particular, this is directed to locally storing media items that the user is not yet authorized to play back, and enabling the user to purchase and unlock the media items using prepaid credits stored on the device.
As portable electronic devices develop, users are able to access large amounts of media for playback using the portable devices. In some cases, the amount of storage available to some media devices has been surpassed by the size of media libraries owned by users. In addition, users can become more willing to expand their media libraries as the expanded libraries can be carried with them and consumed at will. Users can purchase access to additional or new media items using different approaches. In some cases, a user can direct an electronic device to connect to a remote server or content source from which media items can be purchased and downloaded for local storage. For example, a user can purchase media items using the iTunes store, available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. In some cases, a user can instead or in addition direct an electronic device to connect to a remote source to stream media items. For example, a user can direct an electronic device to connect to a web-based media streaming system, such as one available from Pandora Media Inc., of Oakland, Calif.
Both of these approaches, however, require a connection to a remote source from which content can be received. In particular, a device may need to connect to a content source to download or stream a media item. When using a portable electronic device that does not include communications circuitry, or that is not coupled to a host device or other component having communications circuitry, a user may not be able to receive new media items using the device. Similarly, if no communications network is available to the device, or if the particular communications network available has insufficient capabilities (e.g., insufficient bandwidth), the device may not be able to receive a media item stream or download over the network.
In addition, a user may be required to purchase access to new media items. For example, a user may be required to subscribe to a media access plan (e.g., a monthly subscription allowing access but not ownership of media items), provide individual payments in exchange for access to each media item requested, or view or hear advertisements in exchange for access to media items (e.g., advertisements played back in between media items). If the device cannot communicate with a content source, the device may not be able to provide payment information or payment authorization to a content source to receive access to a media item. The user may then be prevented from accessing new media items while the electronic device is offline.